Otro día tranquilo
by Serin Bloodriver
Summary: Cuando los pasos se aproximaron lo suficiente a la puerta, Add la abrió de golpe y salió al pasillo con una enorme sonrisa. -¡Te estaba esperando! –exclamó, abriendo los brazos. Justo enfrente, Oberon dejó caer el montón de sábanas que llevaba en brazos. Ophelia, quien iba justo detrás, ni se inmutó.
1. Chapter 1

La tranquilidad del día era algo que ella apreciaba. ¿Que si extrañaba los días de largas batallas con el "grupo Elsword"? No negaría que fue, como los humanos dicen, divertido. Si, fue divertido, pero Eve prefería la calma y en un día tan tranquilo como este-

-¡Eve! -gritó una voz desde fuera de la mansión- ¡Sal, Eve! ¡Vengo de visita!

Hablando del pelirrojo. Tenía la costumbre de pasarse unas tres o cuatro veces por semana. Es cierto que, mientras los demás se habían instalado en Ruben, ella tenía su vivienda en las afueras.

Por la tranquilidad, les había dicho, algo que aquí el amigo parecía no entender.

La reina Nasod no estaba hoy como para tratar con el chico, así que optó por ignorarlo. Algo que no daba muy buen resultado.

-¡Eve! -gritó de nuevo- ¡Venga, chica! ¡Me voy a hacer viejo esperando!

¿Disculpa? Eso ya la puso de mal humor. ¿Cómo osaba? ¡Nadie le había pedido que viniese!

-¡Eveee! -volvió a gritar.

No, se acabó. Hasta aquí llegaba su insolencia. Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y lo dejó sobre la mesilla. Se levantó y llamó.

-¡Oberon!

-¿Si, mi reina? -respondió al instante apareciendo por la puerta.

-Encárgate.

-En seguida, mi reina.

Oberon salió al pasillo y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, ajeno al brillo de un par de ojos que lo miraba desde detrás de una planta.

Dio un paso más y unas manos lo agarraron.

-¿Pero qué- quedó inconsciente al momento.

* * *

Eve se encontraba sentada en una silla ante el espejo, peinando su largo cabello delicadamente. La tranquilidad volvía a reinar en la-

-¡Eveee! ¡Sigo aquí fuera!

El cepillo se le cayó de la mano de la impresión. ¿Qué demonios hacía ese todavía ahí? ¿No le había dicho a Oberon que se librara de él? Demonios...

Se levantó sin molestarse en recogerse el cabello y salió de su habitación bastante molesta. El bofetón que le esperaba al pelirrojo iba a ser grandioso.

Pero, ¿Dónde se había metido Oberon? Desobedecer así a su reina... y ahora tendría que salir ella a-

No.

No tenía por qué. Al fin de cuentas, no vivía ahí sola.

Frenó en seco y llamó.

-¡Add! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

-¿Eve? -dijo apareciendo por la esquina- ¿O-Ocurre algo?

-Si, claro que si, ¿O es que no has oído - la reina Nasod se fijó en la llave inglesa que llevaba en la mano- ¿Qué haces con eso?

-¿Eh? -dijo ocultando la mano detrás de la espalda- ¿Nada?

-¿Nada? -preguntó ante su sospechoso comportamiento. Add se limitó a sonreirle- Como sea, ve a librarte de Elsword, no estoy de humor ni tengo la paciencia necesaria como para tratar con él.

-¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo? -se quejó- ¿Por qué no sales tú y le dices simplemente que se vaya?

_Porque entonces no se irá _-pensó. Además, hacía todo esto para no tener que salir afuera, si hiciese eso, todo habría sido en vano- _Ni modo._

Miró hacia abajo y le agarró de la manga de su chaqueta.

-¿Eve? -llamó confundido, y ella levantó la mirada. Sus ojos mirándolo de _ese_ modo mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-¿No lo harías por mi? -dijo en una voz suave para después susurrarle al oído- Además, cuanto antes se vaya...

Esa fue su perdición.

* * *

Elsword miraba, ya un poco impaciente, los alrededores. Eve estaba dentro de la casa, eso lo sabía. A veces se pasaba a visitarla porque, claro, debía de sentirse sola, y nadie quiere estar solo, ¿No?

Volvió a llamarla pero no le respondió. ¿Será que está ocupada en algo? O tal vez no le haya escuchado llamarla. Si, sería eso. Volvió a mirar hacia la mansión y vio acercarse a alguien de cabello claro a bastante velocidad.

Parecía que tenía ganas de verle, eso lo hizo sonreír.

-¡Eh, Eve! ¿Qué tal est-AAAH!

Una figura de apariencia humana con el cabello albino y un trozo de papel en cada orificio nasal se dirigía hacia él con rapidez. El pánico ante la escena sólo le permitió hacer una cosa.

_-¡Sword Blasting!_

El polvo que levantó el ataque no le permitía ver con claridad. ¡Menudo susto! ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Eve no, eso lo tenía claro.

¿Se habría colado alguien en la mansión de su amiga y por eso no había salido? ¿Y si le había pasa-

_-¡Quake Buster!_

¡Woah! ¿Qué había sido eso? Aunque por otro lado eso le sonaba bastante...

La polvareda que se había formado se disipó y pudo ver a su oponente.

Espera.

-¿¡Add!?

-¡Lárgate, pelirrojo! -gritó todavía con la nariz tapada.

-¿Qué te ha- Olvídalo. ¿Dónde está Eve?

-Eso no te importa.

-¿Cómo? ¿¡Qué le has hecho!? -se puso en posición de ataque.

-A este paso nada, como no te largues de una vez. ¡Fuera!

Este tipo le había hecho algo, estaba seguro. Add siempre andaba maquinando algo. Algo nada bueno.

Le apuntó con ambas espadas y el albino sonrió para después reirse como un maniático. Le daba escalofríos.

-¿Quieres pelea? De acuerdo, ta patearé el trasero y volveré adentro a por mi recompensa.

-¡He venido a hablar con mi amiga! -gritó tratando de acertar un mandoble- ¡No voy a dejarla contigo! ¡Me la llevaré con los demás!

-¡Eve es mía! -gritó saltando hacia atrás- _¡Pulse Cannon!_

_\- ¡Crescent Cut!_

* * *

Desde la ventana de su habitación, Eve contemplaba a los dos idiotas que se pegaban en el patio.

Suspiró mientras Ophelia le servía otra taza de té en silencio. Los dos se propinaron un puñetazo al mismo tiempo que los noqueó.

Volvió a suspirar mientras miraba los cuerpos de los dos jóvenes inconscientes tirados en el suelo.

Bien, eso ya estaba resuelto. Ahora, ¿Dónde demonios estaba Oberon?


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba harto. Oberon estaba completamente harto. No pasaba un solo día sin tener que ignorar miradas psicóticas y alguna que otra herramienta lanzada hacia su persona con intención de derribarlo.

Todo, claramente, obra del huésped de su querida reina.

Ese lunático albino... Estaba seguro de que no era buena idea tenerlo ahí, viviendo con ellos. ¿Quién sabe cuándo podría tratar de robar el código de su reina? Pues como suelen decir, los viejos hábitos tardan en desaparecer. Si es que lo hacen.

Oberon odiaba profundamente al demente ese. ¿Por qué tenía que compartir el aire -no que realmente le hiciese falta, pero aún así- con él? ¿Qué tan importante era lo que tenía como para que su reina le permitiese quedarse?

-Desde luego... -habló para si mismo mientras andaba de un lado para el otro por la habitación- ¿Qué podría ser?

-Oberon -lo llamó Ophelia desde el marco de la puerta. Hacía apenas un par de horas que lo había desencadenado de la _sala de estudio_ de Add. Si estaba preocupada por su estado físico o mental, no había dicho nada que lo confirmase.

-¿Qué será?

-Oberon -volvió a llamarlo, esta vez, sin poder reprimir el suspiro. ¿De verdad no lo sabía? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta?

El sirviente, claramente, no se daba por aludido ni al llamado de su nombre. Simplemente se dedicaba a vagar de un lado al otro de la sala, cada vez más rápido según aumentaba su frustración ante la incapacidad de encontrar una respuesta. Ophelia empezaba a pensar que acabaría haciendo un agujero en el suelo.

-Oberon.

Oberon se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se detuvo en seco.

-Mi reina... -dijo- ¿Qué es tan importante? ¿Por qué no me dice nada? Mi reina, ¿Por qué me deja con esta duda?

Desde la puerta, su compañera lo miró casi con pena.

Oberon no lo entendía. En absoluto.

Ciertamente, ese flacucho no podría tener nada de valor como pa-

Claro.

Nada de valor. Nada material. Eso solo dejaba una opción...

-¡Chantaje! -gritó, completamente histérico- ¡Ese sucio pelo-escoba pervertido está chantajeando a mi reina!

Ophelia se golpeó suavemente en la cara como muestra de exasperación.

-_Oberon _-pensó mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. Se cruzó con Add -que llevaba una bandeja de té en las manos- quien la saludó con un ligero asentimiento y siguió rumbo al estudio de su reina. Sonrió- _Eres un idiota._

* * *

Como ya era costumbre, Elsword apareció en una de sus visitas. Esta vez, sin embargo, había traído compañía.

Al grupo entero, de hecho.

Oberon no le daba mucha importancia, la verdad.

-Si ella es feliz, entonces está bien.

Además, eso alejaría al albino por un buen rato, pues este no estaba en muy buenos términos con el pelirrojo, algo que a Oberon le iba perfecto.

Estuvieron toda la tarde dentro del estudio. Incluso había escuchado risas y alguna que otra bofetada sonora -seguida de más risas, por supuesto- propiciada, seguramente, al desdichado de Elsword.

El muchacho le agradaba, podía ser algo estúpido a veces e incluso lento, pero sabía que quería a su reina del mismo modo que él, y la protegería de cualquier cosa.

La forma de ese chico de valorar a sus amistades era increible. Siempre pasaba el tiempo rodeado de alguna, por eso le sorprendió encontrarlo solo, en el balcón al final del pasillo.

-¿Joven Elsword?

-¡Ah, Oberon! -sonrió- ¡Me has asustado, jajaja!

-Mis disculpas.

-¡No, no! ¡No ha sido nada, no te preocupes!

El sol estaba empezando a esconderse tras las montañas, dándole con sus rayos dorados un curioso efecto fuego en su cabello.

-Nos iremos pronto, ya va a anochecer -anunció, mirando de soslayo hacia la puerta del estudio de su amiga- ¡Gracias por recibirnos!

-Joven Elsword -dijo interrumpiéndolo en su afán por irse- ¿Le ocurre algo? ¿Tal vez algo le preocupa?

El pelirrojo no trató de negarlo y lo miró.

-No me gusta.

-¿Disculpe? -respondió sorprendido.

-No me gusta para nada, me da igual cuanto afirme haber cambiado, no quiero que esté con ella.

¿Era posible? Oberon no se lo creía. ¡Alguien que pensaba como él! ¡Elsword, nada menos! ¡Esto era maravilloso! Sin duda, su querida reina tendría en cuenta su opinión. No importaba la indiferencia que mostraba, él sabía que todo el grupo, sus _amigos_, eran muy importantes para ella.

¡Había esperanza!

-¿Por qué se está quedando aquí? ¿Esque nadie recuerda lo que pasó? ¿A nadie le importa? ¡Es un lunático! ¡Y cuando le pregunto la razón, Eve solo gira la cara y se sonroja mientras los demás me miran como si supieran algo que yo no sé! Excepto Raven -murmuró- Él siempre me mira así.

Oberon lo miró con simpatía.

-_No sabes como te entiendo._

* * *

Era de noche ya. Los demás se habían ido de vuelta a Ruben y Oberon se preparaba para descansar hasta la mañana siguiente. Antes de eso, decidió comprobar si su reina necesitaba algo.

Pasó de largo la sala rumbo al dormitorio de la reina Nasod cuando se detuvo y retrocedió al escuchar un par de voces hablando suavemente. Se asomó por la puerta con cuidado para evitar ser visto.

Allí, en uno de los sofás, la joven y el albino estaban sentados de espaldas a él.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal ha estado su día, majestad?

-Agradable.

-Uh. Si que los aprecias, pues.

Para su asombro, ella no lo negó ni fingió indiferencia como siempre hacía.

-Somos amigos -respondió con un ligero sonrojo.

Add sonrió.

-Eso es cierto. A mi también me agradan -hizo una mueca- Menos el enano pelirrojo. A ese no puedo verlo.

-A él no le gustas -respondió.

-¡Ja! ¡Pues claro que no le caigo bien! -exclamó en alto. Segundos después, sin embargo, su semblante se volvió serio. Melancólico- Claro que no...

-Lo harás.

Add la miró sorprendido.

-No quiero hacerte daño -susurró.

-Lo sé. Y él también lo sabrá. Elsword es una buena persona, también es estúpido y no puede verlo ahora, pero lo hará. Solo necesita tiempo -elevó su mano y le acarició la mejilla- Concédeselo y se dará cuenta de la verdad -le sonrió- "Add es una buena persona".

El peliblanco la miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos de par en par. No se esperaba tal discurso. Mucho menos de ella.

-Eve...

-Ambos sois muy parecidos.

Colocó una mano sobre la que ella tenía en su mejilla y juntó sus frentes.

-¿Acabas de llamarme estúpido? -dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-No se de qué me hablas -respondió ella del mismo modo.

Cuando Add eliminó la poca distancia que había entre ambos con un beso que ella correspondió, Oberon se retiró de su escondite de vuelta al pasillo por respeto a su reina. No estaba muy seguro de cómo se sentía en ese momento.

-Si ella es feliz, entonces está bien -dijo una voz a su espalda.

Ophelia lo miraba desde las escaleras.

-¿No fue eso lo que dijiste?

Desde luego. Y era completamente cierto. Su reina era lo más importante. Si ella era feliz, él también lo era. La alegría de un sirviente es la sonrisa de su amo.

Y ella había sonreído. Por _él_.

Suspiró.

-_Supongo que, del mismo modo que ella afirma la futura aceptación del joven Elsword, yo también podría hacerlo._

Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia las escaleras, comenzando a subirlas.

-Si le hace daño, seré yo quien le lance una llave inglesa.

Ophelia sonrió.

-No me cabe la menor duda.


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Eve?

Ya había amanecido hacía un buen par de horas, pero Add no se había movido. De hecho, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de levantarse de la cama. Había pensado en quedarse hasta tarde, bajo las mantas, lejos del frío y de la nieve que caía afuera de la ventana. Habría sido un buen plan para los dos de no ser por un pequeño detalle.

Eve no estaba.

-¿Eve? –volvió a llamarla, sin éxito.

Se levantó y apoyó sus pies descalzos sobre el suelo, conteniendo un escalofrío al notar el contraste de temperatura.

-¿Eve? ¿Estás ahí? –empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del baño privado de la habitación- ¡Vamos! Hace frío, está nevando ahí fuera por si no lo has visto.

Abrió la puerta pero no estaba dentro. Se giró, preguntándose si realmente se había ido.

-_¿En serio? _–pensó- _¿Con el frío que hace?_

Unos leves y casi imperceptibles pasos en el pasillo llamaron su atención.

Bueno.

Fuera cual fuera el motivo por el cual se había levantado tan temprano –por no variar- estaba claro que estaba solucionado. Eve regresaba a la habitación, así que…

¿Por qué no recibirla como se merece?

Cuando los pasos se aproximaron lo suficiente a la puerta, Add la abrió de golpe y salió al pasillo con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Te estaba esperando! –exclamó, abriendo los brazos.

Justo enfrente, Oberon dejó caer el montón de sábanas que llevaba en brazos. Ophelia, quien iba justo detrás, ni se inmutó.

-_Este sujeto… este… albino, ¡Este psicópata!_ –pensó Oberon horrorizado ante la imagen que el compañero de su reina –con una simple camiseta sin mangas y unos boxers morados- le estaba regalando- _¿¡Qué pretende hacerme!?_

Se giró, mirando a la sirvienta y posó sus manos en sus hombros.

-Ophelia –habló, con tono grave- He visto algo horrible.

-Recoge lo que has tirado, Oberon –fue su única respuesta.

Add, por su parte, se había puesto azul y todavía no salía del shock.

-_Mierda_ –pensaba, repetidas veces- _Mierda, mierda, ¡Mierda! Esto es una pesadilla… Eve… Esto… es culpa tuya…_

Ophelia se acercó a él y le habló.

-Maestro Add, se resfriará si anda por ahí sin abrigo –le pasó un albornoz blanco que cargaba junto con más prendas de ropa- Tenga.

-Ah… -consiguió balbucear, tomando la prenda- Gracias… Ophelia…

La sirvienta inclinó levemente la cabeza y continuó su camino seguida por Oberon quien, tras haber recogido su cargamento, le replicaba el haberse dirigido como "maestro" a un pervertido exhibicionista.

-Prometiste aceptarlo –se escuchaban sus voces alejándose.

-¡Eso no quiere decir que vaya a servirle de la noche a la mañana!

-Es la pareja de nuestra reina.

-¡Iba a violarme!

-Sigues portándote como un idiota…

Las voces desaparecieron al final del pasillo y Add se agachó en el suelo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-_¡Es una pesadilla!_

* * *

Abajo, en la sala, Eve monitorizaba y terminaba de arreglar el brazo de Raven, quien estaba sentado justo delante de ella observándola trabajar con los cables y tuercas.

-En serio lamento molestarte, Eve –dijo algo apenado- Pero hace días que no funciona muy bien.

-No te preocupes –contestó sin desviar la mirada de su trabajo-No eres una molestia.

La verdad es que no, no había sido de las mejores sorpresas cuando Ophelia la había despertado, informándola de la presencia del moreno y de la, al parecer, urgencia que tenía.

Bueno.

Amigos o no, nadie despierta a la reina Nasod sin un buen motivo, sobre todo cuando había pensado quedarse hasta tarde bajo las mantas, rodeada por los brazos del peliblanco…

-_Hablando de Add_ –pensó- _¿Se habrá despertado ya? Dormía como una piedra cuando salí del cuarto… Seguramente no, es un holgazán_ –decidió- Sí me sorprende que decidieras venir.

-Ah… -se rascó la cabeza con la otra mano- Rena insistió.

Eso ya no era tan raro

-Amenazó, mas bien –corrigió con una sonrisa- Algo sobre que no volvería a cocinar nada para mí si no venía a verte hoy mismo… ¡Auch!

-Lo siento –se disculpó mientras terminaba de arreglar unos últimos detalles- Ya está. Ya no debería darte problemas.

Raven estiró, recogió y movió el brazo varias veces, flexionando los dedos para volver a abrirlos. No había descarga ni ninguna chispa. Sonrió satisfecho.

-De todos modos, si te vuelve a pasar, ven por aquí –dijo mirando su trabajo- y lo arreglaré de nuevo.

-Gracias, Eve –contestó- Enserio, gracias. Sé que puedo contar contigo.

Ella le sonrió cálidamente, una expresión que en raras ocasiones había podido observar, y le devolvió el gesto. Rena tenía razón, la reina Nasod era, como había dicho una vez, demasiado mona.

Se levantó del sofá dispuesto a volver a casa.

-En fin, me voy ya. Perdona de nuevo que te haya molestado tan temprano.

-Ya te lo he dicho –contestó, negando con la cabeza, mientras se ponía de pie- No es moles-

No terminó la frase al verse caer hacia atrás cuando tropezó con algunas tuercas que habían quedado en el suelo.

-¡Eve! –gritó Raven.

El ruido sacó de su ensimismamiento al albino, quien bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, llamando a la reina.

-¡Eve!

La escena, sin embargo, no fue la que se esperaba.

Eve, aunque algo sorprendida, no se encontraba lastimada ni nada por el estilo, pero si encima de un Raven que se las había arreglado para atraparla a tiempo y recibir el golpe en su lugar.

-Aagh… eso… ha dolido… -murmuró- ¿Estás bien, Eve?

-S-si, no me ha pasado nada…

-¿¡Qué demonios significa esto!? –gritó el peliblanco, atrayendo la atención de ambos mientras agitaba los brazos con furia, provocando que el albornoz que traía puesto se abriera y mostrara lo que llevaba por debajo.

Raven sonrió.

-Bonito traje, guapo –dijo- Resalta el color de tus ojos.

Al darse cuenta, Add volvió a cerrar el albornoz a toda prisa, mordiéndose la lengua ante la sarta de infortunios que le venían a la mente en ese momento, mientras Eve lo miraba sin entender.

-_Hoy no es mi día._

* * *

Raven se había marchado hacía apenas veinte minutos y tanto Eve como Add estaban ahora de vuelta en su dormitorio.

Él estaba sentado en la cama, molesto con el mundo, en general.

-Add… -susurró.

-No me hables, es lo mejor –murmuró- Hoy no tengo la mejor de las suertes, así que no quiero contagiártela…

Ella sonrió.

-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? –se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado- Tú no das mala suerte.

-Sólo la recibo… De todos modos, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó allí abajo?

-Sí –asintió- Tropecé, pero Raven detuvo mi caída. Vino por su brazo –añadió.

-¿Tropezaste? –sonrió- ¿La reina Nasod siendo torpe?

Eve le golpeó el hombro.

-¿No será que ya te he pegado mi mala suerte? –susurró, con el semblante triste. Definitivamente hoy no era su día…

Ella lo miró preocupada, pensando algún modo de poder animarlo aunque solo fuese un poco… Sonrió.

-Add… -susurró, llamando su atención. Siempre la miraba cuando decía su nombre- ¿Por qué no te das un baño? El agua caliente te sentará bien.

-Es posible… -susurró, todavía sin ganas.

-He de recoger unas piezas que dejé en la sala pero… -se inclinó hacia adelante, tomando su rostro en sus manos, y lo besó- No me tardaré mucho.

La miró con los ojos de par en par, preguntándose se eso había sido una insinuación.

-Ordenaré que no nos molesten –le susurró al oído, provocándole un escalofrío.

Sí.

Sí que era una insinuación.

Add tomó su rostro y le dio un beso más largo que el anterior. Ella le respondió, posando sus manos sobre sus hombros.

Se separaron breves centímetros y se miraron a los ojos.

-No tardes mucho –susurró.

-No lo haré.

Y mientras Add entraba al baño, Eve salió de la habitación rumbo a la sala. Al bajar las escaleras se cruzó con Ophelia.

-Ophelia –saludó.

-Mi reina –inclinó la cabeza- Ahora mismo le llevo estas toallas a su habitación.

-Gracias –contestó, y prosiguió su camino.

Al entrar en la sala, sin embargo, la realización la golpeó de pronto.

-¡Ophelia! –gritó dando media vuelta, tratando de impedir que la sirvienta entrase a su baño privado- _Maldición._

-¿Mi reina? –la llamó Ophelia, saliendo de la cocina- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Ah, Ophelia –suspiró- Menos mal que –se calló de repente- ¿Y las toallas?

-Tenía otras tareas pendientes, así que mandé a Oberon a llevarlas –contestó- ¿Sucede algo malo, majestad?

Pero antes de que Eve pudiese decir nada, un grito se escuchó por toda la casa.

-¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo tú aquí!?

-¡Sabía que pretendías hacerme algo, sucio pervertido!

-¡EVE!

Mientras el alboroto en la planta superior continuaba, Ophelia negaba con la cabeza mientras Eve maldecía mentalmente.

Esa iba a tener que compensársela.


End file.
